Graduation Gift Gone Wrong
by AuthorAtHeart88
Summary: Set in season 3, the New Directions are in New York for Nationals and Blaine has coordinated a special graduation gift for Kurt, or so he thought.
1. Chapter 1

Graduation Gift Gone Wrong

**Author's Notes: This is set toward the end of Season 3. In this story, Nationals is once again held in New York City, instead of Chicago.**

- KB - KB - KB - KB - KB - KB - KB -

Chapter 1

"All right, everyone, that was a great rehearsal," Will Schuester said. "Now, I'm going to let you guys explore the city a little."

Excitement radiated throughout the room and soft conversations began a they tried to come up with plans.

"There are a few rules," Will said over the conversations that stopped.

"Rules?" Noah "Puck" Puckerman asked.

"Yes," Will said. "First off, no one goes off alone. This is a big city and there is safety in numbers. Also, everyone needs to be back at the hotel by 10:30 p.m. I will do room checks and if you're not back on time, you will have detention until the end of the school year." He looked around catching the eyes of each member. "Are we clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then go have fun."

As everyone started gathering their belongings, Blaine Anderson hurried over to their director.

"Mr. Schue?"

"Yeah, Blaine?"

"Is there any way Kurt and I can get an extension on tonight's curfew?"

"Can I ask why?" Will pressed.

Blaine glanced over his shoulder and saw Kurt was deep in discussion with Rachel Berry and Mercedes Jones. He looked back at Will.

"I have an early graduation present for Kurt," Blaine explained. "When I knew we were coming for nationals, I made dinner reservations for Kurt and myself and I got tickets to his favorite Broadway show. It doesn't start until eight and with intermission, it won't get out until curfew. We'd never make it back."

Will looked at him carefully. "If I say yes, will you come back right after the show?"

"Of course," Blaine said. "We'll come right to your room so you know we're safe."

Will looked over at Kurt and then back at Blaine. He let out a breath. "Stay together no matter what and be careful."

"We will," Blaine said with a smile. "Thank you."

Will nodded.

Blaine turned and headed for Kurt. As he reached them, Blaine heard Rachel say, "You are more than welcome to go shopping with us, Kurt."

"Unfortunately, we already have plans," Blaine said. Kurt looked at him confused. "Have fun and we will see you later."

Blaine took hold of Kurt's hand and pulled him away.

"What plans?" Kurt asked as Blaine grabbed his bag.

"You did bring a suit like I suggested, right?" Blaine asked in return.

"It's hanging in the closet at the hotel," Kurt said as they left the practice room.

"Good," Blaine said. "Because we have dinner reservations."

"Did I miss an important date?" Kurt asked.

"Nope," Blaine said. "I just wanted to do something nice for you."

Kurt smiled. "That's so sweet."

"Then let's go get ready to enjoy the night," Blaine said.

- KB - KB - KB - KB - KB - KB - KB -

After dinner, Blaine presented Kurt with two tickets for that evenings performance of _Wicked. _Kurt was ecstatic and that feeling disappeared quickly when he realized they'd have to leave before the end if they were going to get back to the hotel for curfew.

"Don't worry about it," Blaine said. "Mr. Schue gave us permission to be late."

"He did?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"He did," Blaine assured his boyfriend. "We just have to stop by his room to let him know we're back."

"I can't believe you did this."

"I wanted to give you something special for graduation and I thought that since we were coming to New York, what better gift than dinner and a show."

Kurt reached across the table and took hold of Blaine's hand. "This is marvelous. Thank you so much."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. "I'd do anything for you, Kurt. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"So, are you ready for the show?"

Kurt nodded excitedly as he bounced in his seat a little. "Let's go."

- KB - KB - KB - KB - KB - KB - KB -

They enjoyed the performance, their eyes glued to the stage. Knowing all the songs, they mouthed the words as the cast sang. They were entranced through the final note and joined the audience in a standing ovation.

After the curtain calls, they audience began to disperse. Kurt and Blaine took a few minutes to examine the grandeur of the theater. The murals on the ceiling, the curtains, the intricate chandelier just made the theater unbelievable.

Kurt turned away from the stage and looked at his boyfriend. "Thank you so much. This is a night I will never forget."

"You're welcome." Blaine smiled. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

They left the theater and saw a large crowd was still gathered outside. They opted to walk back to the hotel instead of trying to catch a cab.

Kurt took hold of Blaine's arm, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder as they walked down the street.

"This feels so right," Kurt said. "It could be considered a prelude to our future."

"It could," Blaine said. "We just need to wait and see that you've been accepted to NYADA,"

"I wish they would send out the acceptance letters."

"Maybe the judging committee will be at the competition tomorrow to listen to the performances," Blaine said. "They may send out the letters afterward."

"Hopefully they will see the potential with our song choices," Kurt said.

"You'll do great," Blaine said. "You always do."

"It'll be my first competition solo for New Directions."

"And that's long overdue," Blaine said.

They turned the corner and could see the hotel in front of them.

"There are two fairies," came a drunken voice from across the street.

"Don't look," Blaine said. as he felt Kurt wince. "Just keep walking."

"That is so disgusting," came the drunken voice, which sounded closer.

"If I tell you to run, you run," Blaine said. "Don't look back. Just go."

"Blaine?"

"Trust me."

Kurt lifted his head off Blaine's shoulder and allowed his left hand to slide down into Blaine's right.

"No one wants to see that," the drunken voice said right behind them.

Blaine was suddenly shoved from behind and he stumbled a few steps.

"I'm talkin' to you boy."

Blaine straightened up and turned to face the man who looked to be in his mid-30s. His clothes ere were severely wrinkled and his hair was askew. He staggered as he walked. Behind him were two more men that looked about the same age and appeared inebriated.

Blaine felt Kurt step close to his back.

"Just leave us alone," Blaine said. "We're not bothering anyone."

"We don't want to see that," the first man said, pointing a finger at Blaine.

"We're leaving," Blaine said, turning to face Kurt.

"I'm talkin' to you."

The first man shoved Blaine hard and he bumped into Kurt. Their bodies collided and Blaine accidentally knocked Kurt into the concrete wall of the building.

Blaine saw Kurt's eyes go wide as his head cracked against the masonry. His eyes slid shut as his body went limp.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Graduation Gift Gone Wrong Chapter 2

Author's Notes: This is set toward the end of Season 3. In this story, Nationals is once again held in New York City, instead of Chicago. I do not own Glee.

I thank everyone for their comments.

- KB - KB - KB - KB - KB - KB - KB -

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed as he caught his boyfriend.

They sank to the sidewalk as Blaine cradled his boyfriend's unconscious body.

"Kurt! Please answer me."

"Now you can get what you deserve for not keeping that off the streets," the man said.

"Just leave us alone," Blaine said loudly.

"You need to be taught a lesson."

Blaine's arms were yanked back and he saw Kurt slump to the ground. He was hauled away from his boyfriend. Blaine struggled, but the men, even in their drunken state, were stronger.

"We don't like you," the first man said right into Blaine's face.

The overwhelming smell of alcohol made Blaine's stomach churn.

"We don't like people like you flaunting themselves down the street," the man said, grabbing the lapels of Blaine's jacket. "You don't belong here. And we're going to teach you a lesson so that you'll remember that no one likes your kind and you deserve what you're getting."

"Let me go!" Blaine yelled.

"Sorry, but you've got this coming."

The man began throwing punches, connecting with Blaine's chest. The man changed his direction every few throws and a fist connected with Blaine's face.

Blaine continued struggling, but it was futile. He head a couple cracks and knew he had some broken ribs.

"Can we join in?" came a familiar voice.

The throws stopped and Blaine gasped for air. He knew he would crumble to the ground if he wasn't being held.

"Why?" the first man asked.

"Because we're looking for some action and we think that there's justifiable reason for this boy to get a beating."

Blaine lifted his head slightly and saw Puck, Mike Chang, Sam Evans and Finn Hudson standing there. He caught Puck's gaze and saw him give a tiny shake of his head signaling they did not want to be identified. Blaine felt a bit of hope that the New Directions boys were there to help.

Looking past Puck, he could see Finn glancing at Kurt. He knew Finn wanted to rush to his brother.

"Why not?" Puck asked. "Just look at the two of them."

"What happened to him?" Sam asked, pointing to Kurt.

"He hit his head on the wall," the man said. "When we're done with this one, then he'll get his."

Before Puck could take a step forward, they heard the sound of sirens approaching.

"The cops!" the drunk man said.

Blaine felt the two men holding him begin to shake.

"Relax," Puck said stepping forward. "If you don't panic, everything will be all right."

"How?" the man asked.

"First of all, you need to calm down," Puck said. "With the way you're acting, it's a give away that things are not right."

"Okay," the man said, taking a deep breath.

"And with the way your buddies are holding him, the copes will know something is wrong," Puck said. "Let us show you how to do it." He looked at Sam and Mike. "Take over for them."

Blaine felt the two men release their hold. For a moment he felt like he was going to collapse. Mike and Sam quickly stepped up and carefully kept Blaine upright.

"We've got you," Mike said softly.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered.

"Finn, looking like you're tending to the other," Mike said.

"Got it."

The sirens got closer.

"Stop looking scared," Puck said. "You look like you're going to wet yourself."

"You're not scared?" the man asked, a tremble in his voice.

"You need to know how to deal with the cops," Puck said.

The sirens were even closer and a car spin around the corner. It came to a screeching halt right in front of them. The officer climbed out, his hand resting on the handle of his gun.

"What's going on here, gentlemen?" the officer asked. "I got a report of an assault talking place." He looked at Puck. "You want to tell me why that one looks like a truck ran over him."

"We didn't do that," Puck said. "We came out here to check on our friends."

"Your friends?" the man that had beaten Blaine asked.

"And the one who is unconscious is that guy's brother," Puck said pointing over at Finn and Kurt.

"Who is going to tell me what happened here tonight?" the officer asked as two more police cruisers pulled up to the curb. The officers climbed out and made their way around to the sidewalk.

"We came outside and saw these three beating our friend," Puck said.

"Hey," the man said.

"What's going on?" a voice asked. They turned to see it was Will.

"Sir, this is a police matter," the officer said. "You need to stand back."

"Six of these individuals are my students," Will said, stepping up beside Puck. "I was told one of them was beaten up."

"Do you want to tell me how that young man got those bruises?" the officer asked, directing his question to the three men.

"They came after us," Blaine said, the pain getting worse. "We were walking back to the hotel. They came across the street. They shoved me. I turned and told them to leave us alone. I turned back and they shoved me again. I bumped into Kurt, knocking him against the building. He was knocked out. They pulled me away from Kurt and they started hitting me. Then our friends came out."

"He's lying," the man slurred. "He came after us. He started it all."

"If he did, why don't you have any injuries?" the officer asked.

"He...he missed?" the man asked.

"Officer, if I can call my friend over, we have some evidence that might help clear things up," Puck said.

"Where is he?" the officer asked.

"Rory! Come here!"

Blaine looked up as Rory came jogging toward the group with a phone in his hand.

"Here you go," Rory said, handing the phone to Puck.

Puck took the phone and moved to the officer. He showed him the screen.

After a minute, the officer looked at the three men. "Put your hands behind your heads. You are all under arrest."

"What?" they exclaimed.

The officer looked back at Puck. "Can that video be emailed to the precinct?"

"Give me the address and we're good to go."

Blaine felt relief the three men would receive the punishment they deserved. His exhausted body began to give out.

"Oh, no," Sam said. "If you sit on the ground it'll be more painful to get up."

"I need to go to Kurt," Blaine said.

"Come sit on the bumper of the police car," Mike said, guiding Blaine forward. "The adrenaline is wearing off."

Blaine reluctantly leaned against the car as he watched their teacher move over to Kurt.

Will looked over his shoulder. "Is there an ambulance coming?"

"It's two minutes away," the officer said.

"Rory. Go to my room and grab my messenger bag," Will said. "That has all the paperwork I need for all of you."

As Rory took off running back into the hotel, Blaine asked, "Is Kurt okay?"

"He's breathing," Will said.

"He's got a bit of a bump on his head," Finn said.

"This is all my fault," Blaine whispered guiltily as he lowered his head.

The sounds of two sirens got closer. Two ambulances pulled up and the EMTs quickly got out. Two moved toward Kurt with a stretcher as two others approaching Blaine.

He distractedly answered their questions as he kept his eyes on his boyfriend. Blaine watched as the EMTs placed a collar around Kurt's neck, slid a backboard against his back and then gently move him to a stretcher.

Will and Finn walked along the stretcher as Kurt was wheeled toward the ambulance.

"Finn, go with Kurt," Will said.

"Me?" Finn asked.

"He needs someone familiar with him," Blaine said. "If he wakes alone, he will freak out. You need to be there to reassure him."

"Stay by his side," Will said. "No matter what anyone says, you stay with Kurt. I will come with Blaine. I'll also call your parents."

"Burt's going to flip," Blaine said guiltily.

"It'll be all right," Will said.

"Is someone riding with us?" the EMT asked.

"Finn, go," Will said, pushing him toward the ambulance.

A minute later, the ambulance pulled away from the curb.

Rory returned to the sidewalk handing Will his bag.

"You all need to return to your rooms and stay there," Will said looking at Puck, Sam, Mike and Rory in the eye. "I need you to do as I ask. I will be back as soon as I can."

"What should we tell the girls?" Sam asked.

"Be honest with them and make sure they stay here," Will said. "I will keep you updated."

The boys nodded.

The EMTs helped Blaine to his feet and over to the ambulance. He climbed in and sat down on the stretcher. The EMT raised part of it since Blaine didn't want to be flat on his back. They secured the belts around him as Will climbed in. The doors were closed and they were on their way.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank everyone for the wonderful comments. As a note, I have no medical training and have taken creative license on the medical information that will follow.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

- KB - KB - KB - KB - KB - KB - KB -

Chapter 3

Blaine was checked over by a doctor as soon as they arrived since it was quiet at the hospital. The doctor believed he had a couple broken ribs and immediately sent him for x-rays. He was returned to the emergency room and was told a doctor would be there after checking the images.

Blaine closed his eyes and tried to not feel responsible for the events of the evening. He had wanted to do something special for Kurt and the night was ruined. Mixed with the guilt he felt, there was also worry. He had not heard anything about Kurt and was terrified that his love would never wake.

When they arrived, Will had called his parents to inform them of his injuries. Will had told them that they were at the hospital and they told Will to handle everything. They said they'd contact the hospital to take care of the bills and for Blaine to be released into Will's care when he was ready to be discharged.

His parents did not even want to talk to him to see if he was all right. He wasn't surprised, but was still hurt at their lack of compassion.

_I wonder if Mr. Schue reached Burt_, he thought as he rested his hands across his chest. _Burt knew I was going to do this for Kurt and he has to hate me. I did this out of love and it went all wrong. A night of fun has turned into the worst night of our lives. I'm certain Kurt will hate me forever. I was supposed to be his protector, but he still got hurt._

He felt a tear slide out from his closed eyes and reached up to brush it away. He had ruined their relationship. This was something that could not be repaired.

"Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine opened his tired eyes as he saw the doctor enter the room.

"I've got broken ribs," Blaine stated.

"You do," the doctor said as he set the chart on the counter. "We're going to tape your ribs and give you some ibuprofen for the pain. We'll be able to release you tonight, but you need to take it easy."

"What about performing in the National Show Choir competition?" Blaine asked.

"Singing may cause some pain, but I think you need to forget about dancing. That will aggravate your ribs, possibly causing internal injuries."

Blaine sighed. He knew he had ruined their chances at nationals, just to give Kurt a great graduation present.

"Let's get you set and I will find your chaperone," the doctor said.

"All right," Blaine said quietly. "You don't know about my...my friend? Kurt Hummel?"

"I'm sorry," the doctor said. "He's being seen by another physician."

"Okay," Blaine said.

When Blaine's ribs were taped and had been given something for the pain, the doctor told him to "sit tight and relax."

Blaine closed his eyes wishing the earth would open and swallow him whole.

"Blaine?"

He opened his eyes and saw Will standing there with a nurse behind him. The nurse stepped past and moved to the side.

"Can I go?" Blaine asked.

Will nodded. "I've already taken care of the paperwork."

"I'll help you get your shirt and jacket on, Mr. Anderson," the nurse said.

"Thank you," Blaine said.

He was helped to a sitting position and after a couple minutes of slow maneuvering, he was dressed again. Blaine thanked the nurse.

He walked out of the emergency room with Will.

"We'll go up and get Finn,' Will said. "Then the two of you can head back to the hotel. I'll stay with Kurt."

"Is he...is he all right?"

"He's got a bump on his head and some bruises along his shoulders," Will explained. "The doctors will release him in the morning. They just want to keep him under observation since it took a while for him to wake up."

"He'll be all right?" Blaine pressed.

Will stopped walking and looked Blaine in the eye. "He's going to be okay."

Blaine closed his eyes and let out a breath. He had been terrified Kurt had been seriously hurt.

"Kurt has been asking for you," Will said.

Blaine's eyes popped open. "He has?"

Will nodded. "When he woke, you were the first person he asked about."

"Does he know I'm hurt?"

Will shook his head. "No. We told him you were talking to the officers. We knew that if he found out you were hurt, he'd be really upset. It was stretching the truth a bit, but he needs rest." Will put his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "You can tell him later."

"He's still going to be upset," Blaine said.

"But he will have rested for a bit which is what the doctors want," Will said. "Come on. Let's go upstairs. I got clearance from the doctor for you to see him before you head back."

"I can see Kurt?"

"Yeah."

They went up to the third floor and Blaine followed Will down the hall. They reached the door and pushed it open. Will ushered Blaine in first.

Blaine stepped inside and saw his boyfriend on one of the beds. The light behind the bed made his face even paler than normal. The blanket was almost up to his chin. There was an IV bag on his left side that was connected to the back of his left hand.

He saw Finn get up from the chair out of the corner of his eye.

"He's been asking for you," Finn said quietly. "They gave him a painkiller and said it should knock him out, but he's fighting it. I think he's waiting for you."

Blaine was terrified Kurt would blame him for getting hurt.

"Go to him," Finn said.

He took a few tentative steps toward the bed. Part of him wanted to just leave. He knew he'd lose it if Kurt hated him.

"Blaine?" came Kurt's voice, just over a whisper.

He moved to Kurt's right side and slid his hand into his boyfriends.

"I'm right here," Blaine said softly.

He watched as Kurt's sleep-filled eyes struggled to open. A small smile appeared on his face.

"I knew you'd come," Kurt said tiredly.

"Always," Blaine said. "But you should be sleeping if you want to feel better."

"I had to see you," Kurt said. "I wanted to make sure you're all right."

"I'm okay," Blaine said. He reached up and with his left hand and with a feather light touch, brushed the hair back from his forehead. "Go ahead and sleep."

"I love you," Kurt whispered.

"I love you, too," Blaine said. He leaned forward, trying not to wince, and placed a kiss on Kurt's forehead.

Leaning back, Blaine saw Kurt was breathing evenly. Kurt was asleep. He waited a moment as he stared at Kurt. He lowered Kurt's right hand and turned back to Will and Finn.

"I think he'll sleep through the night," Blaine said, exhaustion seeping into his entire body.

"Go ahead back to the hotel," Will said. "I will keep Kurt company."

"You'll let us know if anything changes?" Finn asked.

"I will call," Will said. "Go get some sleep as we have nationals later today."

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: I have no affiliation with Fox, Ryan Murphy or Glee.**

- KB - KB - KB - KB - KB - KB - KB -

Chapter 4

Blaine felt the pain radiating across his chest and jaw. He knew the pain reliever the doctor had given him had worn off. He knew he should take more, but that would involve moving.

As he contemplated getting up, Blaine became aware of a warmth on his right side. Someone's head was on his shoulder and there was an arm draped across his chest. He felt a warm breath against the side of his neck.

Feeling the need to know who was beside him, Blaine slowly opened his eyes to a semi-dark room. The only light was trickling in from between the curtains.

Blaine lowered his gaze and saw a familiar head of hair close to him.

Kurt, he thought.

Blaine lifted his right am and wrapped it around Kurt's shoulder. Kurt sighed and snuggled in closer to Blaine. Kurt's right hand moved across Blaine's chest and Blaine was certain his boyfriend was waking up.

"Hey," Blaine said softly.

"Hey yourself," Kurt said. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," Blaine said, speaking the truth since he wasn't moving. "What about you? How is your head?"

"I have a little headache, but I'm all right."

Kurt ran his hand across Blaine's chest, just above the bandages. Blaine watched as Kurt lifted his head and looked him in the eye. There was guilt written all over Kurt's face.

"I'm sorry you got hurt," Kurt said.

"I'm sorry I got you hurt," Blaine said. "I should've never put you in that position."

"You were protecting me," Kurt said. "You always try to keep me safe. You aren't responsible for what those men were doing."

Blaine stared at his boyfriend still feeling guilt.

"If I hadn't planned last night and gotten permission to be late for curfew, we wouldn't have been out there."

"Blaine, that was the best night of my life," Kurt said, taking Blaine's right hand in both of his. "You gave me the greatest graduation gift. You gave me a night with the person I love the most in the world who took me to a fabulous New York restaurant and to my favorite musical of all time. Sure, we ran into some drunk guys, but I will remember what you gave me, not the rest of it."

"I love you," Blaine said.

"I love you, too," Kurt said, leaning in and giving Blaine a kiss.

The kiss deepened and Kurt ended up leaning against Blaine's ribs.

"Ow...ow...ow," Blaine said breaking the kiss.

Kurt quickly leaned back. "What is it?"

Blaine put his hands to his ribs and tried to breathe through the pain as he closed his eyes. He knew he couldn't dance for the competition.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

He knew he needed to be honest with his boyfriend. He was able to open his eyes and looked at Kurt. He said softly, "I have some broken ribs."

"I only thought they got your jaw," Kurt said. "I saw the bruise when I walked in."

Blaine touched his jaw and winced. He really didn't want to see what it looked like.

"Because of my ribs, I won't be able to dance in the competition."

"When was the last time you took something for the pain?" Kurt asked.

"Last night or early this morning before I saw you," Blaine admitted. "I don't remember what time it was."

Kurt got off the bed and moved over to his luggage. "I think I have some ibuprofen," Kurt said. "That should help with the pain."

"Not a full dose," Blaine said. "We have to perform later."

"You need to rest and heal," Kurt said.

"I'm not missing performing at nationals," Blaine said.

Knock, knock,

"I'll get it," Kurt said.

"I was just about to jump up and run to the door," Blaine said.

Kurt opened the door and ushered Will into the room. He moved over between the beds and looked down at Blaine.

"How are you feeling?" Will asked.

"Just peachy," Blaine said. "I just finished rehearsing the choreography."

"He hasn't gotten out of bed yet," Kurt said, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "And his ribs are hurting."

"I actually have some pain reliever," Will said, reaching into his pocket. "Kurt, can you get him a glass of water."

"Of course," Kurt said heading into the bathroom.

As Will shook the painkillers into his hand, Blaine said, "Just half a dose."

"Why?" Will asked.

"I have a sensitivity to drugs," Blaine said. "A normal dose for most people tends to knock me out. We have to perform later and I don't want to be sleeping."

"Blaine, you have broken ribs," Will said. "You can't perform."

"I can't dance," Blaine said. "The doctor said the pain would be unbearable. But I'm not missing singing. We've worked hard and I'm not letting the others down."

"Have you been out of bed at all?" Will asked.

"I just woke up," Blaine said as Kurt returned with the glass of water.

"And he just told me about his ribs," Kurt said as he handed Blaine the glass.

"We knew you'd worry and we wanted to make sure you rested last night," Will said. "You had a shock to your system and had to take care of yourself."

"Can you help me sit up so I don't choke?" Blaine asked.

Will and Kurt helped Blaine up and he winced at the movement. He took the pill from Will and swallowed it with a lot of water.

He looked up at the two of them. "I'm all right. I've had broken ribs before. I just need to be careful." His gaze focused on Kurt. "Are you really feeling all right?"

"I'm okay," Kurt said. "The nap helped my headache."

Blaine looked at Will. "I know I can't dance which means we need to reconfigure our choreography."

"It's already been done," Will said. "The others have been up all night coming up with a routine that will work for both of you since neither of you should dance today."

"When are we rehearsing?" Blaine asked.

"In an hour," Will said. "We are going to use the conference room downstairs."

"We'll be there," Blaine said.

"Okay." Will turned and left the room.

"Are you hungry?" Kurt asked. "I can go next door to the sub shop and get you something."

"Would you mind?" Blaine asked. "I want to shower, but I don't think I have enough time to do both."

"Sure," Kurt said. "I'll go and bring it back. Do you want the usual?"

"That's fine," Blaine said. "Thank you."

Kurt smiled. "I'd do anything for you."

As Kurt turned to leave, Blaine reached for his hand. Kurt looked back at him. Blaine pulled Kurt close and gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's face and they kissed again.

- KB - KB - KB - KB - KB - KB - KB -

An hour later, Kurt and Blaine made their way slowly down to the conference room. Blaine felt a little better after taking the pain reliever and having a hot shower.

Kurt pulled the door open and Blaine slipped in first.

"My dolphins," Brittany said, getting to her feet and running toward them. She swept the two of them into a combined hug.

"Oww," Blaine gasped.

"Easy," Finn said, coming up and releasing her arms from around them. "You need to be gentle with them until they heal."

"Sorry," Brittany said.

"It's all right," Kurt said.

Brittany returned to where she was sitting as Kurt and Blaine moved to the back of the group, remaining standing.

"All right," Will said. "I know we didn't expect this to happen, but I think we've come up with a great plan to get us through today's performance."

"I'm sorry you all had to reconfigure our set list," Blaine said.

"This wasn't your fault, dude," Finn said, turning to face him. "Those three were drunk and uneducated."

"He's right," Puck said. "You two were walking down the street, minding your own business. You were attacked for no reason."

"Don't blame yourself," Sam said. "We'll be better with this new plan. We always seem to have a better outcome when we're fresh."

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"So, we are going to leave our opener the way it is," Will said. "Mercedes and Santana, you've got this down. You will leave the judges begging for the rest of our set list."

"No problem, Mr. Schue," Santana said. "We' re ready."

"Blaine, Kurt, we're going to set you up near the bad," Will said. "You will be onstage, just not dancing with the others."

"We'll do whatever needs to be done," Kurt said.

"And we've decided to switch the two of you to singing a ballad as the second song as a duet," Will said and gave them the title. "You have a unique sound together that will be refreshing to the judges."

"We're going to sing the ballad?" Blaine asked.

"We all agreed that you should sing it," Rachel said. "You two were going to sing our closing number, but it's fast and involves a lot of movement. We thought that since you earned the featured spot, we'd just switch the songs so you'd still have your change to shine."

"Are you sure about this?" Blaine pressed, keeping his arm across hi ribs. "I'm lucky I'm standing right now. Someone else should take the lead. I will be able to sing, but some of those notes need to be held for several beats."

"Blaine, you'll be fine," Finn said. "The notes are not that long."

"Mr. Schue, you need to pick someone else," Blaine said. "I appreciate your faith in me, but I don't think I can do it. It's not just being able to sing, but these bruises are very noticeable."

"We've got some makeup that will hide the bruises," Mercedes said. "It won't take away the swelling, but the coloring can be fixed."

Blaine realized any reason to not sing lead was going to be shot down. He knew that if they didn't make the top ten, the others would blame him.

"So, let's walk through this and see how it looks," Will said.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who has commented about this story. Once again I do not own Glee, Fox or any of the characters.**

**Thank you.**

- KB - KB - KB - KB - KB - KB - KB -

Chapter 5

Hours later, the New Directions were in the green room, waiting to be called to the stage.

Blaine was sitting on a stool allowing Quinn to apply the makeup. He winced when the makeup was spread across his jaw.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said.

"It's all right," Blaine said. "I just hope this works."

"It's covering nicely," Quinn said, leaning back to look at her work. "It won't do anything for the swelling, but with the coverage an you standing with your right side out to the audience, it won't be as noticeable."

"I appreciate it," Blaine said as Quinn set the make up down.

"It's not a problem," Quinn said. "Let me help you get your shirt on." Quinn moved behind Blaine and helped him slip his arms into the sleeves. She lifted the shirt up onto his shoulders. She smoothed out the wrinkles.

"Thanks," Blaine said as he started buttoning the navy blue silk shirt.

"You're welcome," Quinn said.

Blaine stood up wincing at the moving as Quinn gathered her supplies. He glanced around the green room and saw most of the New Directions were in quiet conversations.

His gaze fell on Kurt. His boyfriend was sitting at one of the couch. He had his arm propped on the arm . His head was resting against his hand with his eyes closed.

Blaine walked over to the couch and leaned against the arm, just behind Kurt. He put his hand on Kurt's back.

Kurt sighed and lowered his arm. He crossed his arms and used them as a pillow for his head.

Blaine moved his hand up and played with Kurt's hair that brushed the back of his neck. He glanced up, looking for their teacher. He caught Will's gaze and motioned for him to come over.

When Will reached his side, Blaine asked softly, "Is Kurt really all right?"

"He should be resting," Will answered. "So should you. It's going to take time for both of you to heal."

"I am resting," Kurt said sleepily.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said.

"It's okay," Kurt said. "I need to wake up. We should be going on soon, right?"

"New Directions, five minutes," a voice said over the speakers.

"All right, everyone," Will said. "This is it."

Blaine watched Kurt open his eyes and sit up. Kurt put a hand to his head.

"Kurt?"

"I'm all right," he said, turning to face Blaine. "It's just a headache."

"Kurt, if at any time you don't feel when we're performing, please say something," Blaine said. "Winning is not as important as your health."

Kurt looked up at him. "I promise." He stood up and faced Blaine. "Let me fix your shirt."

Blaine stared at Kurt as he finished buttoning the top two buttons and adjusting the black tie so that it hung perfectly. Kurt finished and looked Blaine in the eye.

"I love you," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand in his own.

"I love you to."

"Come on, you two," Finn said.

Blaine stood up, wincing. He took hold of Kurt's hand and they followed the others to the stage.

The music began with Santana and Mercedes stepping out in front of the curtain as everyone else got into place.

The curtain rose and they joined in on the chorus.

When the applause ended for Mercedes and Santana, the band played the introductory notes to the ballad. Kurt and Blaine walked forward and sang their hearts out. Blaine placed a hand against his chest during a particularly long note, but he didn't hold back.

Applause erupted from the audience and they took a bow.

The notes for the final song began and the two of them slipped into the back as their co-captains took the spotlight.

The audience gave them a standing ovation as they all gathered at the edge of the stage. Blaine stayed by Kurt's side. He could see the pain in his boyfriend's eyes and knew they needed to get off the stage.

New Directions turned and headed for the wings. Blaine caught Finn's gaze who fell in step behind them. Reaching the wings, Blaine immediately wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder. The counter-tenor leaned into Blaine.

"You're all right," Blaine said.

"Too loud," Kurt whispered, his eyes being held tightly closed. He stopped walking and placed his hands over his ears.

Blaine looked at Finn.

"I've got you," Finn said, scooping Kurt into his arms.

Blaine stepped in front of Finn quickly making a path out of the backstage to their green room. Crossing ton the room, he closed the door once the stepbrothers were inside.

"What happened?" Mercedes demanded.

Blaine saw Kurt wince at her voice.

"He has a headache," Blaine admitted as Finn gently lowered Kurt onto the couch cushion. "I think the noise and bright lights were too much for him."

"Maybe he needs to go back to the hospital," Rachel said.

"No," Kurt said. "I'm not going back."

"Come on, guys," Will said. "Let's head out so Kurt can have some quiet."

"Mr. Schue, could we go back to the hotel?" Blaine asked.

"What about waiting for the results?" Rachel asked.

"That's fine," Will said, ignoring Rachel. "I'll go get you a cab. Stay here and I will call you when it gets here."

"All right," Blaine said.

The others headed out to the audience leaving Blaine and Finn with Kurt.

"Kurt, are you sure you don't want to go back to the hospital?" Finn asked.

"No," Kurt said, his fingers massaging his temple. "The doctor said I would have a headache for a couple days. He said rest and quiet were the best for me."

"Did you tell him you were performing today?" Finn asked.

"Yeah," Kurt said, lowering his hands. "He told me not to dance and not push hard if I had to sing."

Finn's phone buzzed. He put it to his ear. "Yeah?" There was a pause. "Got it. We're coming." He closed his phone. "Mr. Schue has a cab."

"Let's go," Blaine said, grabbing their bags.

"I've got you, Kurt," Finn said.

Blaine watched Finn gently pick Kurt up once again. He saw Kurt squeeze his eyes shut as they entered the hallway. Within minutes they were outside and Finn set Kurt in the backseat.

Blaine slid in beside Kurt as Will said, "I'll let you know how we do."

"All right," Blaine said.

The door closed and the driver headed for the hotel.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Thank you all for the comments. Once again I do not own Glee, Fox or the characters.

- KB - KB - KB - KB - KB - KB - KB -

Chapter 6

Blaine felt the warm body curled into his right side as he heard a soft buzzing coming from somewhere in the room. He wondered if it was his imagination when it stopped, so he thought he would go back to sleep.

The buzzing resumed and he opened his eyes. He lifted his head slight and looked to find out where the nose was coming from. He saw his phone was on the bed beside him and the screen was lit up.

He took the phone and saw the caller was Finn. He opened his phone and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, man. We're on our way back," Finn said.

"How'd we do?"

"We'll tell you in person."

"How long until you get here?" Blaine asked.

"We're getting in the elevator now," Finn answered.

"Don't knock on the door. I'll let you in so you don't startle Kurt."

"Is he asleep?"

Blaine looked at Kurt who snuggled in closer to his side. "Yeah."

"We'll see you in a few minutes," Finn said.

"Okay."

Blaine closed his phone and looked at the brown hair of his boyfriend. Kurt's head was nestled against his shoulder with this right arm draped across Blaine's chest.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. He said softly, "Kurt. I need to get up."

Kurt used his right arm and pulled himself closer to Blaine, who winced at the movement and gasped in pain as Kurt tugged on his ribs.

Kurt's head shot up, his eyes wide. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Blaine whispered as he placed a hand against his chest.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's all right," Blaine said after letting out a breath. "Can you go open the door? The others are back and have the results."

"Of course," Kurt said. He slid off the bed and moved to the door.

Blaine opened his eyes as Finn led the others into the room. Kurt moved back over to the bed and sat down beside Blaine. Kurt asked, "How'd we rank?"

They looked at their friends, trying to read their expressions, but they couldn't tell anything."

After a minute, Blaine said, "We didn't make it."

The others looked at one another before Finn said, "We made the top ten."

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"We did," Will said. "We're going to get some sinner and discuss selections for the showcase tomorrow. Do you two feel up to joining us?"

"Are we going someplace where it'll be loud?" Kurt asked.

"I already called a restaurant and they are setting us up a dining area where we can have a little privacy," Will said.

Kurt looked at Blaine who nodded. "We're in. When are we leaving?"

Will looked at his watch. "In about fifteen minutes. That should give everyone a change to change we should meet in the lobby."

"All right," Blaine said.

The others shuffled out of the room, closing the door behind them. Kurt looked at Blaine. "I'm really sorry about earlier."

"It's all right," Blaine said. "You weren't awake."

"Do you want to take something?"

"Not right now," Blaine said. "I need to get up and moving."

"Let me help you," Kurt said, moving over to the bed.

It took a moment and then Blaine was on his feet.

"Thank you," Blaine said.

"Anytime," Kurt said.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked, looking into Kurt's eyes. "Do you still have a headache?"

"It's not bad," Kurt said. "There is still a little throbbing, but now that we're away from all that noise, it's gotten better."

"I take it the nap helped?"

"That and being with you," Kurt said stepping closer to Blaine. "Thank you for protecting me last night."

"I will always protect you," Blaine said, his hand reaching up and cupping Kurt's chin in his hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Just as their lips were about to touching, there was a knock on the door.

"You two ready?" came Finn's voice from the other side.

"We'll be right down," Kurt called out.

"I need a shirt," Blaine said.

"I'll get it."

- KB - KB - KB - KB - KB - KB - KB -

They joined the others for dinner and the conversations immediately focused on song selections and who should sing. Compared to previous discussions, everyone was calm as they tossed songs out for consideration. Some people even suggested songs they had sung well and pointed to someone else who could sing it better.

By the time they finished dessert, they had agreed o their set list and their featured singers unanimously. There was no pettiness. Everyone was focused on who would be the strongest singers that would lead them to win.

After Will took care of the bill, they left the restaurant and started walking back to the hotel. Blaine and Kurt were at the back taking their time. The others were goofing around, nudging one another as they walked. Neither of them wanted to get jostled.

They were enjoying the evening and being with their friends.

As New Directions rounded the corner, two guys came barreling at them, sending the choir members darting out of the way. Kurt and Blaine were not fast enough and were knocked to the sidewalk.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Thank you all for the comments. Once again I do not own Glee, Fox or the characters.

- KB - KB - KB - KB - KB - KB - KB -

Chapter 7

"Hey!" Puck yelled as the two men ran down the street.

"BOO!" Brittany said, hurrying to Kurt's side.

"Blaine!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"I'm okay," Kurt said, pushing himself up to a sitting position. He looked at his pants. "I hope these aren't ruined.

"Blaine? You okay?" Will asked.

"Yeah," Blaine said softly, keeping his arms carefully against his ribs.

He closed his eyes as he felt his ribs throbbing. He knew as much as he was going to hate it, he would have to take a full pain pill when they returned to the hotel.

"Blaine?" he heard Kurt asked as his boyfriend took his hand. Blaine could hear the worry in Kurt's voice.

"I just need a minute," Blaine said softly.

"Okay." Kurt squeezed his hand.

Blaine could hear the others talking around him, but he only focused on getting through the pain. When he opened his eyes, he saw the rest of the New Directions were gathered around him. The girls were watching him while the guys had their backs to him, scanning the people passing by.

He turned his gaze to Kurt and saw he was watching him carefully. He pulled Kurt's hands to his lips and gave it a kiss.

"Can you help me up?" Blaine asked.

"Finn," Kurt said.

Blaine watched as the quarterback, as well as the rest of the guys listened to him.

"Let's get you up," Finn said as the girls stepped back to give them room.

Blaine allowed Finn and Puck to help him up, being careful so that he didn't jar his ribs. As soon as he was on his feet, Kurt was by his side. Blaine wrapped his left arm protectively around his ribs.

"Blaine, maybe you should get checked at the hospital," Will said.

"I'm not hurt any worse than before," Blaine said. "Let's go back to the hotel."

"All right," Will said. "Let's head out."

Artie led the way with Sam and Mike close behind. The girls followed behind them. Kurt and Blaine fell in step with Finn, Puck, Rory and Will following them.

By the time they reached the hotel, Blaine was ready to fall into bed. He leaned against the wall outside their room as he waited for Kurt to find their room key.

Kurt pushed the door open and faced him. "Come on."

"Do you need any help?" Finn asked, standing behind Blaine.

"I think we've got it, Kurt said. "Thanks for your help tonight."

"I appreciate it," Blaine said, turning to face Kurt's step brother.

"Any time."

Kurt and Blaine stepped into the room with Kurt closing the door behind them.

Blaine moved over to the bed and stood beside it. He really wanted to go to sleep.

"Go ahead and sit down," Kurt said.

Blaine looked down and saw the bedding had been folded back. He did as Kurt said. Once he was seated, he watched Kurt kneel down and remove Blaine's shoes.

Kurt sat up and grabbed the pillows from the second bed.

"We'll prop these behind you," Kurt said, stacking the pillows against the headboard.

"Could you get me some ibuprofen and some water?" Blaine asked.

"Of course."

Kurt returned a moment later and handed the items to Blaine.

"Thanks," Blaine said after swallowing the full pill.

He positioned himself so he was leaning against the stacked pillows.

"Are you sure we shouldn't take you to the hospital?" Kurt pressed.

"I'm sure," Blaine said, his eyes closing. "I just need to rest."

"All right," Kurt said.

Blaine listened as Kurt moved about the room, getting himself ready for bed. He could feel his body relaxing and the pain easing.

He felt the bed dip a little and Kurt climb in beside him. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt as he cuddled into Blaine's side like earlier. Knowing Kurt was safe and by his side, Blaine's body relaxed fully and he was asleep in minutes.

- KB - KB - KB - KB - KB - KB - KB -

Blaine slowly woke to the sound of movement in the room. Even with his eyes closed, he could see the light in the room letting him know it was morning.

He heard Kurt humming softly and knew he needed to get up soon.

Opening his eyes, he saw Kurt was standing by the mirror going through his moisturizing routine. Blaine watched as his boyfriend took care of his skin, love in his eyes.

Kurt glanced at him in the mirror and stopped humming. He smiled. "Good morning."

"Morning, Kurt," Blaine said. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"I'm almost done," Kurt said. "How are you feeling?"

"All right," Blaine answered. "What time is it?"

"Almost nine," Kurt said as he finished and moved over to the bed. He sat beside Blaine. "Do you want anything for the pain?"

"I'm good right now," Blaine said. "But I should get up since we have to perform in the showcase."

"The others have already headed down for breakfast," Kurt said. "We need to return to the theater by eleven to find out the other of the showcase."

"I should get up them," Blaine said, pushing himself up, moving slowly to try and limit the pain.

He was able to sit up and while there was some discomfort, it wasn't bad. Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and looked into the eyes he loved. "How are you feeling? Still have a headache?"

"I'm feeling pretty good," Kurt admitted. "There is a dull ache, but I took something a little while ago."

"That's good," Blaine said, running his thumb over the top of Kurt's hand. He felt he needed to apologize. He looked into Kurt's eyes.

"Don't even try apologizing again," Kurt said. "You were protecting me. You weren't going to let them hurt me. And you shouldn't feel guilty about that."

"I do love you," Blaine said.

"I love you, too." They leaned toward one another and kissed.

When they broke apart, Blaine said. "I should get moving."

"Do you want me to get you some breakfast again to save time?"

"Would you?" Blaine asked.

"Sure," Kurt said. "I'll be back."

"I'll be here."

- KB - KB - KB - KB - KB - KB - KB -

Several hours later, New Directions were backstage waiting for their change to perform. They had pulled the seventh spot and were anxiously waiting to be called to the stage. No one was talking. Everyone was reviewing the words and choreography in their minds.

They knew they had spent three years working for this moment and were anxious to show the audience, the other choirs and the judges they were the best in the nation. They were focused to make a lasting impression.

"New Directions, two minutes to stage."

Everyone looked around at one another.

"Let's do this," Finn said. "We know these songs."

"It's our time to shine," Rachel said.

"Let's go," Santana said.

The New Directions headed for the stage. A nervous energy could be felt among them as they stopped in the wings. They knew what they needed to do and were prepared to give everything.

- KB - KB - KB - KB - KB - KB - KB -

An hour later, they stood on the stage with the other nine choirs. The judges had finished deliberating and made their way onto the stage. Television actress Misty Swartz stepped forward holding three envelopes.

"All of these choirs provided us an enjoyable day of music and dancing," Misty said. "It was a difficult decision to select the top three. Everyone was amazing, but we have agreed on these results."

Misty held up three envelopes. She lowered them and broke the seal on the first. She looked at the paper inside. "In third place, the Beating Hearts."

Applause erupted as the choir in green accepted their trophy and returned to their place among the choirs.

When the audience settled down, Misty opened the second envelope. "And in second place...Vocal Adrenaline."

The cheers and applause filled the theater as they accepted their trophy.

"And now the moment everyone has been waiting for, the announcement of this year's show choir champion," Misty said and everyone focused on her.

New Directions as well as the other choirs joined their teammates hands, hoping their name was on the paper inside the envelope.

Misty broke the seal on the last envelope and looking inside. A hush fell over every person in the building.

"This year's National Show Choir champions are...The New Directions!"

Pandemonium filled the theater as the audience gave a standing ovation. Rachel and Finn stepped forward to receive their five foot tall trophy as the other choirs walked off the stage.

They had done it. They had achieved their dream.

Kurt and Blaine hugged. Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, "This just makes my graduation present from you the best in the world."

"I love you," Blaine said.

"I love you, too."

The End


End file.
